


My son

by Rk900 (Thief_0f_heart)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has PTSD, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Self-Destruction, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_0f_heart/pseuds/Rk900
Summary: Oh god. Oh no. This can’t be happening. He can’t loseanotherson.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	My son

**_Thud. Thud. Thud_ **

Hank awoke to the sound of banging coming from his bathroom. He shot up. Either someone was in the house or… _Connor_! Hurrying out of bed and to the bathroom, Hank is unbelievably grateful that he woke up because what he saw almost made him retch. There, sitting in the bathtub, was Connor. Who was violently bashing his head into the bathtub wall. Suddenly, He stops, jerks forward, and collapses into a lump, LED going a dim, barely visible, red.

**_Oh god. Oh no. This can’t be happening. He can’t lose another son. _ **

Hank rushes forward, carefully pulling the limp android out of the tub. He assesses the damage. Nothing vital is crushed so Connor must’ve just lost too much blue blood. Quickly, Hank rummages through the first-aid kit for Connor he’d made and finds some spare blue blood. Now, how to give it to the unconscious android?

Thinking back to when Connor had to drink it, He tilts Connor’s head back and pours it down his throat. Nothing happens and Hank is scared he might’ve messed up. Then he notices the LED. It’s completely dim, Practically black. And that breaks Hank. He begins sobbing.

**_He’s gone. Connor’s gone. His son is gone. AGAIN._**

Suddenly, He’s ripped out of his thoughts when he hears a gasp and feels a hand grip his shoulder for dear life. “Ha-hank?” He hears a staticy voice say. “F-fuck! Connor! You’re alright, son. It’s ‘kay. I’ve got ya. You’re safe now… You’re alive….” He mumbles the last part.

Then he feels his blood rush cold when Connor asks a simple, “W-why..?” Hank sputters at that, “What the hell do you mean, ‘why’? Because, I’m not gonna let you die! That’s why!” Connor looks down, “wh-why not?” And Hank’s heart must’ve stopped for a second because, _Jesus Christ_. 

Hank’s voice softens, “Because I love you, kid. I’m not ready to lose another son.” Connor finally starts sobbing. Muttering streams of, “I’m sorry. Oh, Hank. I’m so sorry..” Hank just shakes his head, “No need to be sorry. I’m just glad you’re alive.. I’m not mad. I was just scared. Thought I’d lost my son. Remember that I love ya. You can come to me before you self-destruct.”

“I love you too, _Dad_...”


End file.
